You Fight Me
by BobbingForApples
Summary: Harry believes that Severus is dead. What happens when things aren't as they seem and what does the austere sexy potions professor have to say about it? Snarry! M/M! Yaoi! -On Hiatus-
1. Flying Accident

You Fight Me

Chapter 1

I am part of the 'Fred does not die' club and I refuse to take part in writing any Harry Potter Fan fiction where he is dead. End of story.

Disc: Harry Potter is copyrighted and belongs to JK Rowling. This is Non-profit and all for fun.

Snarry Forever

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, crisp morning outside The Burrow whilst inside the warm confines of the house seven people slept, immersed in the world of dreams. Mrs. Weasley pottered around the kitchen making breakfast for a hoard of ravenous kids between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five plus her husband whom she expected within the next twenty minutes.<p>

Smiling mischievously molly flicked her wand spelling the covers off of Ginny, Ron, Fred and George,

Harry awoke to a chorus of groans from above his head a few minutes before his clock-radio was due to turn on and he wandlessly cast a non-verbal silencing charm to cut off the noise. He sighed tiredly to him-self; he couldn't believe he had forgotten the spell, again. With his eyes still closed he rolled over to his opposite side and snuggled deeper into the pillows to catch a few more Z's.

A moment later there was a 'click' and a soft baritone quietly filled his bedroom "Good morning London! I'm Seb, your host for the morning hour on LCS, London's best Contemporary music Station. Its two past seven and currently sixteen degree's outside. My suggestion? Stay in bed folks! Now for the hourly traffic report, over to you Len"

Harry's long charcoal lashes fluttered gently against his pale alabaster skin stretched taut across high defined cheekbones, before opening fully to reveal sleep clouded dark viridian eyes which took the time to slowly absorb the light filtering in through the heavy dusky blue drapes hung over the window opposite in his bed in a bid to stifle the early morning light.

"Thanks for the update Len. We're going to start today's line up with 'Back at your door' By Maroon Five."

'From the moment the lights went off, everything had changed…'

Harry didn't remember removing the silencing charm he placed around his room but there was suddenly a stampede of feet on the stairs beside his bedroom wall before the sound receded downstairs. Harry sat with his back resting against the headboard and gave a sleepy grin as he heard another, quieter set of feet on the stairs, going at a more sedate pace than the others and figured it was more than likely the eldest Weasley child on his way down to breakfast.

Harry shuffled around under the blankets to face the window as he set his feet down on the cool floor boards. He heard a quiet knock at the door before it opened and Charlie slipped through, shutting the solid plank of wood behind him.

There was only the quiet padding of feet and the last chords of the song on the radio before a brief pause during which Charlie took a seat on the bed and then the station presenter started to speak again.

"Its ten past seven and we've just received some breaking news" usually knowing that these words were something to fear harry cast another wandless, non-verbal charm to turn up the volume on the device "There was a violent mugging just outside of Kings Cross Station in the early hours of the morning. A young woman was brutally stabbed in the chest cavity with a hunting knife which was found at the scene of the crime. The attacker has yet to be identified but they made off with all the woman's valuables. She's currently in critical condition and we'll have more updates on her throughout the day. Next in our mornings playlist is 'Sweet Disposition' by The Temper Trap."

The starting strains of the song sounded out of the small speakers and harry let out a heavy sigh of relief. It had only been a year since the end of the war, since Voldemort's final demise and Harry was still jumpy about a few things. He turned and smiled gently at Charlie before the eldest Weasley left downstairs for breakfast with an "I'll see you down there Harry" Leaving Harry with a few moments to him-self.

He sat deep in thought, two days until the first of August. Two days until he would be back at Hogwarts, he grinned at the thought, he couldn't wait. He was drawn from his musings by a gentle knock on his door "Harry dear, are you alright?" It was Mrs. Weasley come to check on him, he loved that woman like a mother "Yes molly, I'm fine. I'll be downstairs in a moment." He smiled as her heard her retreat back down stairs.

Sliding off the bed, Harry snagged his dark blue flannel dressing gown off the pole at the foot and slipped into it, tying the sash loosely about his waist. He slid his feet into a pair of matching slippers before leaving his bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

The noise emanating from the kitchen was regular by Weasley standards. Lots of loud talking and the occasional laugh here or there was normal for a morning meal at The Burrow. Harry stepped through the doorway and into the kitchen; he absorbed the smell of the hearty home-cooked breakfast and practically drooled. Molly's cooking was always mouthwatering no matter what it was.

A chorus of "Morning Harry!" went around the table started by Hermione who was sitting as close to Ron as physically possible without sitting in his lap. They had been nigh on inseparable since the war had ended and it had surprised no one when they had gotten engaged. Hermione's parents were absolutely thrilled - now that they actually remembered they had a daughter – that their baby girl was getting married. Though little did anybody know –besides Harry who'd accidently found out (A/N: eavesdropping with extendable ears more like) – that Hermione was pregnant.

The chorus ended with Charlie who gave Harry a small comforting smile. Charlie too would be leaving, but today, to go back to Romania. He'd only been home for a few weeks holiday's which he'd been trying to frequent as much as possible during the last year after the war. This meant two or three weeks once every four months. After the war was over he'd made a point of coming to see how his family was doing and reconnecting with everyone. Harry had made Charlie promise to keep up correspondence with him over the course of his away periods to which Charlie had readily agreed.

Harry smiled back at Charlie as he took a seat next to him. Just as he took his seat there was a loud 'crack' outside the farmhouse styled back door signifying someone had apparated to their doorstep. As Harry started to wonder who it could be at this hour of the morning, Arthur Weasley stepped through the back door with briefcase and coat in hand and a loud "Morning everyone!" and he got back five "Morning Dad!" two "Morning Arthur!" and one "Morning Mr. Weasley!" from Hermione as he promptly placed a doting kiss on Molly's lips.

After that Arthur and Hermione had the same conversation they'd had every morning at breakfast for the last month after had Ron proposed "Hermione, how many times must I ask you to call me Arthur or dad even?" he asked in playful annoyance "At least once more Mr. Weasley. Calling you Arthur seems so impolite and calling you dad doesn't seem right either. You're my father-in-law, not my father." Hermione's tone was all business as she spoke.

"Hermione, how long have we known each other?" Arthur asked, it seemed as though he was taking a different approach this morning "At least five years Mr. Weasley. Wh-"And then it clicked "I see your point Mr. W- Arthur" Arthur smiled triumphantly "Well played Arthur." Harry said, smiling and nodding at the eldest Weasley as he took a seat to tuck into his breakfast "Thank you Harry." He said, nodding appreciatively before shoveling eggs, bacon, and toast topped with fried tomato into his mouth. Obviously it'd been a hard night and no doubt Arthur would be telling Molly about it later.

* * *

><p>An hour later found Harry on his broom, soaring through the orchard near The Burrow as he chased the snitch Albus had given him because he could find nothing better to do. After filling out all of the criteria for his classes, and having the entire curriculum organized and ready to be put to use he found there was nothing more he could do until he received his class lists.<p>

He sat hovering a few feet above the ground, eyes darting about looking for the snitch when he heard a shout from below. He looked down to see the twins grinning up at him before he saw a glimmer of gold out of the corner of his eye in a thicket just a little ways off from them. Breaking into a dive Harry headed straight for the thicket, the ground coming towards him at an alarming rate and he watched as the snitch just fluttered innocently on the spot, glinting in the sunlight.

Reaching forward Harry tried to snatch the golden ball out of the air which flitted a hand's-breadth away from its original position, Harry tried to pull out of the dive and almost managed to but wasn't quite quick enough. As he tried to pull up the very end of his broomstick caught on something which in turn caused him to fly off the broom and sent him rolling across the uneven ground of the orchard leaving scratches, bumps and bruises in its wake but as he skidded to a halt his shoulder jarred before dislocating and Harry let out a loud pained scream as he landed on it.

For shouts and two screams of his name later found Harry surrounded by concerned Weasley's "Harry are you alright?" it took him a second to realize that is was Ginny asking if he was okay. He felt dazed for a moment "Yeah, I think so." He said, nodding as he sat up. "Just jarred my shoulder is all." He gave them a weak smile before standing up, his right hand keeping his left arm steady. "Well then Harry, let's go and get you patched up." Molly said as she reached out a hand to steer him to the house.

The rest of the Weasley's wandered off, knowing he was in capable hands but turned back as they heard Harry's sharp retort of "No!" they saw Molly's hand was hovering just above Harry's shoulder and watched as he pulled away from her. They were all frowning as they continued back to the house, letting their parents deal with the temperamental young man.

Harry had moved back from Molly's probing hand and motioned his hand in a calming gesture to placate her soon to be outburst of questions. "It's alright Molly. I can take care of it." He said it quietly before he walked back over to his fallen broom and picked it up from where it had landed after his tumble and turned to watch as his surrogate mother walked dejectedly back to the house, Arthur's arm flung across her slumped shoulder.

He walked down to the far side of the house and stowed his broom in the shed and with the snitch tucked safely in his back pocket he walked through the back door and into the kitchen to see a distraught looking Molly with Arthur and the twins on either side of her. He ducked back through the door without anyone noticing him and eavesdropped on their half finished conversation.

"I don't understand it Arthur. We've looked after him for years, whenever he got hurt he'd left me patch him up but it feels like he's pulling away from us. What did we do wrong?" Molly asked as she sobbed and hiccoughed quietly. Harry heard faint footsteps entering the kitchen.

It's not that we've done something wrong mum, I think Harry's just finding it difficult to accept the fact that the war is over and has been for some time now. I mean just this morning we heard a bulletin on the radio about a woman being attacked early this morning and Harry was absolutely jumpy about it. I think the facts are just taking a while to sink in, Harry's had to deal with Voldemort his whole life and now that he's gone it will be difficult for him to believe that Voldemort won't come back again. Just give him some time and space and he'll come around, alright?" Charlie said and Fred and George piped up simultaneously "Why didn't you become a psychiatrist instead?" and they all laughed.

Molly sniffled quietly before agreeing with her eldest child "alright." Harry moved into the kitchen to see Charlie give his mother a small smile. They all looked towards the door as Harry entered, he gave them a nod and a small smile before Harry turned to the eldest Weasley child "Charlie, could you come with me for a minute?" he asked as he nodded his head towards the stairs "Of course." Charlie said as he followed Harry out of the kitchen and up to his room, the former holding his left arm so as not to jostle it.

Once they were inside Harry's bedroom Charlie moved to the window to crack open the heavy drapes and let in a little bit of light as Harry took a seat on the edge of his bed. Charlie shifted onto the bed to sit behind Harry and helped remove his oversized t-shirt, holding it so Harry could pull his right arm out of the sleeve before moving it over his head and then gently tugging it down his left arm eliciting a hiss of pain from Harry.

"Alright Harry?" Charlie asked and Harry gave a small nod of his head, left arm still held by his right hand to keep it steady "Alright Charlie. I need you to brace my shoulder and hold the top of my arm to keep it steady, okay?" Harry asked "Yeah, okay." Charlie retorted and did as Harry bade him. Placing a lightly scarred hand heavily on his shoulder to brace it which earned him a pained groan from Harry, he wrapped his left hand rather tightly around Harry's bicep, keeping it steady.

"Ready?" Harry asked Charlie as he straightened out his arm and grabbed his forearm just below the elbow joint "Ready when you are." Charlie replied "Brace yourself." was all the warning Harry gave before he wrenched his arm upwards and back, snapping the joint back into place as he emitted a loud cry of pain. Harry groaned as he slumped back against the eldest Weasley child with a hand still wrapped loosely around his forearm and felt Charlie place a light lingering kiss against the skin of his shoulder "Feeling better now?" the elder boy asked as he let Harry lean against him "Yeah, just need a sling now." Harry said as he sighed tiredly, it wasn't even nine in the morning and he was already tired.

"I'll go and get one. Just lay back and take it easy." Charlie said as he helped the boy lay on his uninjured side before heading downstairs.

Coming into the kitchen he saw the worried faces of Hermione, Ginny and his mother and sought to reassure them "Don't worry" Charlie said as he walked to the kit in the corner of the kitchen and started riffling through it "His arm was dislocated so we had to pop it back into place but he'll be fine as long as he doesn't strain it. Aha!" he said the last part to himself as he found what he was looking for.

"I need to get going after I get this to him. So I'll be seeing you all in a few months okay" he made a round of hugs in the kitchen and shouted a goodbye outside to his father the twins and Ron before going back up to Harry's room.

Opening the door Charlie found Harry asleep on his unharmed side and he smiled. Undoing the packaging he quickly folded the bandage into a sling and placed in on Harry's bedside table for when he awoke "I'll write you soon Harry." Charlie said before brushing back untamable black hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his scarred forehead. With that he apparated back to Romania.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love :)<p>

GreenEyedMinx xx


	2. Surprise!

You Fight Me

Chapter 2

Hello my lovely readers, the second installment of You Fight Me is here and Harry's about to get a surprise… PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

Oh and just a side note, Harry hasn't had his sight repaired, he's got his glasses still I just forgot to mention them :)

I am part of the 'Fred does not die' club and I refuse to take part in writing any Harry Potter Fan fiction where he is dead. End of story.

Disc: Harry Potter is copyrighted and belongs to JK Rowling. This is Non-profit and all for fun.

Snarry Forever

* * *

><p>August the first found Harry standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters trunk in hand, at two minutes to eleven. He boarded the Hogwarts express and entered the first empty compartment he could find which wasn't hard given the train was practically empty. Harry settled himself into the seat after stowing his trunk into the overhead luggage rack. He absently rubbed his aching shoulder as he sunk back into the comfortable seat, still finding it hard to believe he'd had such an accident after all his years of flying.<p>

As he shook his head in disbelief Harry heard the whistle of the train signaling its departure from London. As the train pulled out Harry let his eyes slide shut and decided to catch up on some well needed sleep for the seven hour journey to Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later Harry jerked awake as the train jolted, decreasing its speed as it made its approach on Hogsmeade station. After shaking off the remnants of sleep Harry got to his feet and stood for a moment before he arched his back, hands above his head as he stretched, forcing several vertebrae to pop in a satisfying manner.<p>

After his quick stretch he rolled his shoulder to relive the stiffness that had crept in while he'd slept. Pulling down his trunk from the luggage rack with his good arm, Harry left the compartment and proceeded to one of the doors in preparation to get off of the slowing train. The breaks gave a high pitched screech, bringing the train to a final stop. Stepping through the open door and onto the open platform along with the few other passengers onboard, Harry caught sight of a large hulking form in the fading twilight standing at the farthest end of the platform which was closest to the school. Harry knew it could only be the Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Rubeus Hagrid.

"'Arry!" Harry heard his name shouted by the Half-giant in his deep gruff voice as he tiredly made his way to the platforms edge, apparently seven hours of non-stop sleep wasn't enough although the nightmares didn't help "Hagrid." Harry smiled broadly "It's so good to see you again." As he made to stop in front of the man, Hagrid grabbed him up into a spine crushing, bone crunching hug and Harry loosed a hiss of pain as his healing shoulder was harshly pressed upon. Hagrid quickly let the young man go upon hearing his pained hiss "Somethin' tha matter 'arry?" the gamekeeper asked him in concern.

"I'm alright Hagrid." Harry said as he rolled his shoulder again to ease the forming ache and thinking that he probably should have worn the sling to discourage the man before him from hugging him to tightly "I had a flying accident a couple of days ago and sort of… Dislocated my shoulder." Harry said the last part quietly after Hagrid had taken his trunk and they'd started their walk towards the school.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hagrid shake his head, hair and beard shivering with the motion before he spoke his thoughts "Ya clumsy blighter. Ya should be more careful 'arry. I don't think no one wants ta see ya 'urt" Harry smiled at the blatant affection apparent in the gamekeepers tone as they came upon the gates to the school grounds. Harry warily eyed off the twin stone gargoyles that flanked the entrance as he slipped by the gates, he thought they were extremely creepy.

Harry walked side by side in comfortable camaraderie, all recent news having been exchanged since the last time they'd seen one another. Harry had thought it a bad idea to mention Hermione's pregnancy to the gamekeeper because he was notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

Their twenty minute trudge to the castle ended as they converged upon the doors to the entrance hall which were wide open, warm yellow light streaming out onto the ground from within and the prominent silhouette of the Hogwarts headmistress standing tall just inside them. Hagrid handed Harry's trunk back to him and with a parting of "See ya later 'Arry." the gamekeeper he was on his way home.

Walking up the stairs and into the entrance hall, Harry was greeted with the sight of a smiling Minerva McGonagall, reigning headmistress of Hogwarts for the past year and hopefully many more to come.

Harry gave Minerva a wide grin as his trunk was spelled from his hand to his quarters and he was pulled in for a gentle hug as if Minerva knew he had hurt himself. Pulling back from the revered but stern woman Harry was still smiling "It's good to see you once again Professor McGonagall." Minerva made a noise in the back of her throat that almost sounded like a 'tsk tsk' and gave a wry shake of her hat clad head "Minerva is just fine Harry." Her lips twitched as she steered him into the great hall for a quick dinner.

As they ate they were accompanied only by silence as Minerva explained his duties "As you well know Harry, I have been the head of Gryffindor house for many a year but juggling between my classes, doing my duties as headmistress and being a head of house was far too hectic for me alone last year. I was wondering if you would be up to taking the position as the Gryffindor head of house along with what it entails alongside your duties as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Minerva looked quite serious as she spoke.

Without even a moment's hesitation Harry readily agreed "I would be honoured to be the Gryffindor head of house Minerva." The headmistress smiled at his enthusiasm "You understand all it entails Potter? It is your duty to make sure of all the house students well being, physical, emotional or otherwise. To give them advice and help when they ask for it and deduct points and hand out detentions when the occasion calls for it. Above all else, you must be fair and that means no special treatment or favoritism." Minerva was incredibly stern as she gave him the last sentence in warning "Of course." Harry said as he gave her a resolute nod, hands clasped in front of him on the newly cleared away table.

"Very well, I will escort you to your quarters." Minerva said as she gestured for him to stand and follow her. She lead him up stairs to where the Gryffindor students resided, he thought they were going to go in but found himself being lead up to the fifth floor corridor and entering the third door on the right hand side.

Through the door was a luxurious lounge bare but for the black cherry wood furniture sparsely scattered about the room and warm earth toned rugs laid upon the cold black marble floor. The rooms were just waiting to be decorated, Minerva's lips quirked gently at the young man's awe of the room "These will be your living quarters from now on. The prefects will inform the other students that they have a new head of house and how to find you so they may come to you if in need of anything at anytime. You may decorate your rooms as you see fit." Harry was still looking about and merely nodded his assent.

"Good. Now if you need anything don't be afraid to come and see me or call for a house-elf. Winky still works here." Harry could only nod as sadness started to creep up on him at the mention of the young female house-elf. Minerva put a firm hand on his shoulder and gave a short squeeze before she retired to her own rooms, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry slumped into one of the armchairs as grief surged up and overtook him, sobs wracking his lithely muscled frame as he buried his face in his hands and cried yet again for all the lives lost during the war. For Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Dobby, all of his fellow classmates that had given their lives but most of all for Severus, He had been a good man, trying his hardest to help stop the war and trying his damndest to keep Harry safe which he could only see clearly after the man's death.

Harry sat stiffly on the arm chair, head in his hands for half an hour before he found reason enough to get up and unpack his things. He made quiet work of it, putting his clothes away in the armoire and setting his books, quills, parchment, ink wells and Class plans upon the desk that was stationed in the left hand corner of the room next to the bathroom and opposite the bedroom door.

After putting everything in order Harry puttered around the bathroom, changing into his pajama bottoms before scrubbing his face and brushing his teeth. After blowing out the remaining lit candles in candelabra set into the wall in the bathroom Harry retreated to the bed with its black cherry wood frame and silky black satin sheets. Slipping into the deliciously cool sheets with the black duvet pulled over the top Harry removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table alongside the single burning candle and watched as the flame danced about before his eyes slowly drooped shut and he fell into an exhausted slumber.

Harry woke in the early morning hours to a dark room with his shoulder aching something fierce and he quickly realized why, he'd been sleeping on it. He cursed quietly as he sat up, top sheet and duvet pooling about his waist as he reached back to rub the bare skin over the aching joint to try and ease the ache but to no avail. He gave up with a muttered expletive when the ache wouldn't simply ease away as it had done before and it was then that he decided he would go visit Madam Pomfrey.

He slid out of the bed, sliding easily along the silk sheets before he slipped into his dark blue flannel night robe and tied it neatly about his waist and resting his glasses atop the bridge of his nose. Harry left his chambers and walked at a sedate pace as he made his way to the hospital wing. Upon arriving at the doors he gave a quiet knock and waited a few moments before he heard the shuffle of slipper clad feet. He heaved a quiet sigh as he wished he'd remembered his own slippers, the stone floors being quite cool even for summer.

He heard the locking mechanism click as it was undone before the door swung inward and opened to reveal a robe-and-slipper clad Poppy Pomfrey "Harry? It's been a while dear." She said as she gave him a small albeit hesitant hug before pulling back and frowning "Is there something you need?" Harry gave a small smile at her directness, that was poppy for you "Yeah, would you possibly have some pain relieving potion?" he asked her uncertainly "Let me check. Come inside dear." She beckoned him in before going to the potions cabinet in the corner which seemed quite empty from what Harry could see of it.

Pomfrey shook her head and made a clucking noise as she shut the cabinet and moved back over to Harry "Sorry dear bit it hasn't yet been restocked. Perhaps try the potions lab." She said the last part whilst pulling out her pocket watch "If I know him like I think I do, he'll still be brewing at this hour." She gave him a small smile as she ushered him out of the infirmary "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning Harry. Good night." He smiled back "Good night, Madam Pomfrey." He said before he retreated back down the hall, hearing the 'click' as the door locked once more.

Back tracking his steps Harry made his way down the grand staircase and down to the dungeons, following the dank, damp passage – once again wishing he'd been smart enough to remember his slippers – to where he knew the potions lab was. Slipping into the unlocked classroom Harry saw that it was empty and was about to turn and leave when he saw a flicker of light playing underneath a door on the far side of the classroom.

Moving to the door he could smell ingredients such as Mallowsweet* - which he found strange – and asphodel or as its better known, wolfs bane. He could also hear through the door, the scrape of a metal stirrer against the bottom of a cauldron and the quiet whoosh of the flames heating the concoction. Hearing these signs of life Harry knocked tentatively on the door before he heard a soft spoken "Come in." in a husky voice that was tinged with a slight rasp. Doing as the rooms dweller bid him Harry opened the door and stepped through it, silently shutting it behind him before turning to face the rooms occupant.

Harry could only see the man from an angle as he was bent over a cauldron - with Mallowsweet burning in a dish off to the side, the fumes heady and cloying - but it didn't stop Harry from looking the man up and down. He started with black wavy hair that brushed against the man's nape and brushed against his chin, a white dress shirt which was unbuttoned at the top from what he could tell with the sleeves rolled back to reveal naturally tanned forearms sparsely littered with short black hairs. The unbuttoned shirt revealed a thin tanned neck with a deep pink gruesome, twisting scar on the left side that disappeared under the stiff collar, contrasting terribly with the white shirt which was tucked loosely into black slacks that accentuated the man's toned ass and long legs which lead down to what he could only assume were black, dragon hide boots.

'All in all a very sexy man.' Harry thought to himself without realizing said sexy man had turned around was now looking at him with one eyebrow raised in silent question "Was there something you wanted or are you just going to stand there all morning and gape at me like a fish?" Harry heard the remark and found it difficult to process the sarcastic drawl the man was using that he knew oh so well, as all his focus was concentrated on the flesh exposed by the three opened buttons at the top of the white dress shirt 'Ha! I was right' he thought to himself.

"Well?" Harry snapped back to reality at the demanding note of that sarcastic drawl that husked in the man's scarred throat as he took in a rather young looking face.

Smooth naturally tanned skin, thin lips the bottom a little fuller than the top, depthless soft charcoal eyes and a hooked nose with fine lines around his eyes and mouth gave Harry the face - albeit a little younger looking - of his austere ex-potions professor. To say Harry was shocked would be the understatement of the century as he tried to process the fact that the man he swore he's seen die was alive and kicking, figuratively speaking of course.

His throat was suddenly bone dry and all he could manage to whisper was one word "Severus?"

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun!<p>

And so another delightful chapter

Poor Harry, he had no idea he was checking out Sev hehe…

Mallowsweet is an herb which can be burnt to help centaurs refine their stargazing interpretations. They look into the flames to do this.

That's why Harry found it strange that Severus was burning it.

That's the next chapter done! :)

Alright Guys, just so you know. I received news Wednesday last week that my Nan is dying. I'm not sure how long she will last but the Doctors have said anywhere between 2 weeks and a year. I'm drafting the next chapter now but if my Nan goes sooner rather than later you won't get a next chapter for a fair while. If it happens I will post just a simple author's note to let you know.

Thanks all you lovely readers.

Reviews are love :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	3. I Want To Break You

You Fight Me

Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers, the third installment of You Fight Me is here, some yummy goodness in this chapter. Smuttty!Harry Sexy!Sev :)

animegirl03 and TearfullPixie: Thank you for your reviews.

sugarland588275: I TOTALLY agree with you. Love Severus, always been my favourite HP character, right from the start.

young wiccan: you'll just have to read and find out :P

BasilMacVae: Thank you for that, she's not yet passed though so I'm thanking my lucky stars at the moment.

Mego225: Couldn't have been anymore hinting there without me falling over the hint elephant and yes! I just had to leave it there although the actual continuation of the interaction scene between those two is sadly not included in this chapter but I'll cover it soon, I promise =] thank you for your enthusiasm, I wasn't sure how well this story was actually going to go down :P

Anonymous Reviewer: Severus just looks younger because he doesn't have the sword of Damocles hanging over his head threatening to chop it off, so he's less stressed and it's given his appearance a boost :)

I am part of the 'Fred does not die' club and I refuse to take part in writing any Harry Potter Fan fiction where he is dead. End of story.

Disc: Harry Potter is copyrighted and belongs to JK Rowling. This is Non-profit and all for fun.

Snarry Forever

* * *

><p>Harry stood atop the astronomy tower leaning against the chilled metal balustrade that encircled it. His head was tilted back to face the sky and watch as the fluffy white clouds scuttled across the luminous round full face of the moon highlighting them, as she looked on from her place nestled in the clusters of stars sprawled across the inky black blanket of sky.<p>

Harry shuddered – in revulsion or pleasure, he wasn't sure – as he recalled the dream he had not an hour ago, leaving behind black silk sheets saturated with sweat.

_**/Flashback: Dream…**_

_Harry let out a strangled gasp as he was forcefully slammed into the wall of a room face-first feeling a slight dampness sink into his clothes and press against his cheek. He wasn't quite sure where he was but he inhaled deeply, taking in the scents that swirled around him, burning Pitch, murky water and several different types of herbs._

_He was in the potions classroom._

_Harry sucked in a sharp breath as a warm calloused hand slipped under the material of his shirt to explore his toned stomach and higher up but as the person behind him moved closer their fingers travelled up and closed around his nipple, tweaking it and Harry bucked surprising his captor enough to slip from their grasp._

_Harry ran to the classroom door and grasped the metal pull ring only to find the door locked "Alohamora." He muttered before trying the door again but it didn't budge "Alohamora." He said a little louder before tugging again and finding the door still locked "Alohamora!" he shouted at the top of his lungs but to no avail. No matter how loud he said the spell or how hard he pulled, the door wouldn't give._

_Harry kicked the door in frustration and leaned his head against in banging it once definitively before sighing in resignation. Forgetting he was actually trapped in the room _with_ someone Harry tried to plot a way out only to snap his head around at the sound of another voice "It's no use, you're stuck with me."The mans – He now recognized it as his austere ex-potions professor, one Severus Tobias Snape – deep, rough, masculine voice all but dripped Molten sex as he spoke._

"_S-Severus?" Harry stuttered as he gaped at the man in surprise, taking in exactly what he was wearing. Black leather pants and a loose fitting black silk shirt half-way unbuttoned showing a fair amount of his smooth tanned toned chest, sparsely littered with black hairs leading downwards. _

"_Harry, how nice to… see you." The last part of Severus's sentence was said as his eyes raked up and down Harry's body. Harry shifted under Snape's intense gaze, noticing the clear cut appreciation in those soft charcoal eyes and Harry shivered violently, feeling as though Severus's hands had followed his eyes, dragging over the sensitized skin of his body underneath his concealing clothing._

_Severus moved forward swiftly and Harry gasped as he found himself pushed against the jagged patina of the dungeons door by Severus's hard body before he could even consider running and as he thought about it he wasn't quite sure he wanted to. Calling himself an idiot in his own mind Harry bucked against Severus, pushing his hands against the potion-masters shoulders trying to remove the man's weight from him but only succeeded in having Severus gather his wrists in one hand and draw his arms above his head, pushing them against the door and holding them there as Harry struggled against his grip._

_Severus's hand snaked up underneath his shirtfront, brushing across his abdomen and pectorals to tug at his nipples making them stiff and hypersensitive, all the while Harry let out strangled gasping moans at the continued stimulation to his nipples._

_Severus's hand slid out from underneath Harry's shirt, leaving his still hardened nipples to rub against the rough material as Severus's spare hand moved up his body and slid into his hair pulling it harshly, pushing Harry into releasing a loud startled moan before Severus attached his mouth to the pale column of Harry's throat and began to suck harshly gaining quiet little whimpers from the dark haired, viridian eyed boy before biting down hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of his teeth, almost hard enough to break skin._

"_A bit of a Masochist are we Harry?" Severus questioned the younger man in his patented arrogant drawl, his lips brushing against his abused neck as he spoke. Hearing the man's voice brought Harry to his senses after which he started to buck and twist in his captors grip with renewed vigor trying to free himself before things got even more out of control but to no avail "Let me go." Harry demanded looking Severus dead in the eye as he snaked a hand back under the boy's shirt and tweaked a still hard nipple cause Harry to throw his head back and gasp at the sensation before Severus smoothed his thumb over the abused flesh._

_Harry held back a moan as Severus continued to tease him and he continued to try and get free from the potions-masters grip, desperately wanting to get away from questing expert hands._

_Severus's face advanced on his own "So strong… So defiant…" Harry paused with bated breath to listen to the man's next words as Severus leaned in and pressed his mouth against the curve of Harry's ear "I want to Break you." Severus whispered hotly as he ground their hips together roughly before trailing his free hand down Harry's stomach and hooked his fingers under the waist band of Harry's slacks as he latched his mouth back onto Harry's pale throat…_

_Harry shot up in bed with a strangled moan bubbling up from within his chest, sweat soaked sheets pooling about his waist and an aggressive erection pressing against the silky material of his Pajama pants. Tossing the sheets aside Harry stood to his feet, snagged the blue flannel robe from the end of his bed and slipped into it along with his slippers before tying his robe over his bare chest and leaving for the astronomy tower, sweat soaked sheets laying rumpled and tossed about in his wake._

_**End Flashback/**_

The bottom of Harry's robe fluttered in the slight breeze causing him to look down and take notice of the obvious erection tenting his Pajama pants. Knowing that all the other professors were soundly asleep in their beds minus the potions professor who was more than likely still brewing at this hour, Harry shifted his pants down until his cock bobbed free of its confinement, causing Harry to hiss as the cool early morning air hit fevered flesh.

Harry also undid the tie of his robe, the folds fluttering in the breeze. Harry closed his eyes and dragged his hand down the left side of his neck, nails scraping slightly against soft skin before moving on and running the middle finger of his hand lightly back and forth across his right collarbone before dragging his fingertips down to his chest and teasing his nipples until they were distended, hard and had him longing for someone else's touch.

His fingers lead a trail down his abdomen brushing across the muscles and causing them to jump under his questing hand before he moved his hand to his left hip and dug his nails in, moaning quietly at the slight pain which caused his cock to swell a little more. He had thought it was a dream but it seemed even dream-Severus knew him better than he did himself although having limited sexual experience did not tend to help the cause.

Harry trailed his fingers down along his pelvic bone before reaching out and experimentally sliding the tip of his index finger across the leaking head of his cock, he gasped and jerked his hips forward, cock sliding into his hand as the other hand gripped tightly to the metal balustrade.

He firmly grasped his throbbing cock and brushed his thumb over the sensitive head again, smearing the pre-come gathered there on his first downward stroke before moving back up and repeating the action. He worked himself slowly at first, just getting used to the hypersensitive feeling and thanking Morgana that the tingling hypersensitivity had dulled down as the pleasure started to crowd in.

His strokes picked up in speed until he was moving his hand at a fairly steady pace, twisting around the head of his cock every so often, the hand wrapped around the balustrade tightening every time he did so and keeping him oriented.

A garbled moan escaped his lips as he started to thrust into his hand. Harry's hand tightened a fraction around his cock as he sought more friction, groans, small whimpers and quiet gasps escaping his lips as he quickened the pace.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd indulged in self-pleasure but Merlin did it feel good. Harry felt himself coming closer to the proverbial edge, the impending orgasm building heat in his groin, lower abdomen, lower back and thighs.

Harry worked his cock harder and felt warmth build to a scorching heat, the thrusts into his hand started to become erratic as his orgasm set in. A long keening moan shouldered its way out of his chest as the heat hit a blinding ferocity before he came with a gasp. His seed splattered the floor of the astronomy tower, a few drops landing on his Pajama pants as he worked the remaining seed from his slowly softening length, releasing low throaty moans as he milked his over stimulated cock.

Releasing his now flaccid cock and unclenching his hand from the metal balustrade, Harry tucked himself back into his pajama's and retied the sash to his robe before casting a quick wandless "Scorgify." Charm on the mess he'd made on the floor and his pants before slumping to the floor in a satiated heap, he dangled his legs over the ledge and wrapped his arm around the pole next to him to keep from falling off the tower as his mind wandered to the reasons behind his dream.

He spent the rest of the early morning hours pondering away…

* * *

><p>And so another delightful chapter is complete!<p>

How was my smut, any good?

Thanks all you lovely readers.

Reviews are love :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	4. It's Too Much

You Fight Me

Chapter 4

Okay, this is the fourth installment of You Fight Me :) Angsty!Harry and Caring!Sev in this chapter guys :)

I am so sorry for leaving this for so long, I hope you guys can forgive me it's just hard to find the time between job hunting, friends and trying to get in computer time on a computer that isn't even mine.

BasilMacVae: Thanks for the positive review, I can write smut for sure but I never know if it's good or not cause no one tells me =/

TearfulPixie: Thanks for the review :)

Mego225: You just can't be satisfied with what I write can you? :P This is the continuation chapter from the end of chapter two I hope it's to your liking.

I am part of the 'Fred does not die' club and I refuse to take part in writing any Harry Potter Fan fiction where he is dead. End of story.

Disc: Harry Potter is copyrighted and belongs to JK Rowling. This is Non-profit and all for fun.

Snarry Forever

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

His throat was suddenly bone dry and all he could manage to whisper was one word "Severus?"

Harry's eyes were wide in shock, his breath rasping in his throat as he stared at the man he'd thought dead "Your alive… but how?... I saw you die, I saw… I saw Nagini attack you... over and over." His breath was coming faster as he spoke "I saw you die!" he cried out.

"Potter, calm yourself." Severus all but snapped at Harry, watching as he quickly spiraled down into a full scale panic attack. Severus quickly snatched a stool from under the nearest work bench and forced Harry to take a seat "Potter, your being ridiculous." Severus growled at the boy as he started to hyperventilate.

Harry couldn't seem to calm himself as he heard nothing but white noise, his blood rushing in his ears and black spots dancing in front of his eyes as the lack of oxygen started to take hold. He heard a voice as if from far away "…er, Potter! Harry?" her recognized the tone and timbre of that voice which –along with hands lightly grasping his shoulders- brought him back to reality where he could hear himself sucking in quick sharp breaths, toeing the line of passing out.

"Harry, you have to calm down otherwise you are going to faint." Severus said this as he gently shook Harry by his shoulders. Harry heard the man's voice tinged with concern and thought for sure he was simply imagining things due to lack of oxygen, he heard Severus speak again "Follow my breathing Harry." Severus murmured to him and –Harry swore up and down he could still hear concern in the man's apathetic drawl- took the panicking boys hand, placing it against his own chest.

"Feel the rhythm and try to match it Harry, it will make it easier to become calm." –There's that concern again- Harry thought to himself whilst Severus sat watching Harry try to calm down. He felt the boys fingers curl slightly into his potion stained, white button-up. Severus sat pondering the fact that he was being so caring with the Potter boy while focusing at the same time on getting him to breathe normally again.

Severus thought it might have been because he could sympathize with the boy after all, when he was younger his own panic attacks had been quite severe; enough so to warrant a fair few stays in the infirmary. His fingers – which Harry was obstinately aware of, without giving the game away – curled around the boys, gentle pressing his smaller, paler hand a smidgeon closer to his chest right over his heart as Harry's breathing started to slow and become even again.

"That's right Potter, keep them even and slow." Severus unconsciously curled his hand tighter around Harry's as his breathing came back to a normal even rate. Finally noticing how openly he had displayed his emotions as he'd tried to get Harry's breathing under control, Severus all but threw Harry's hand away and stood abruptly as though the Viridian eyed boy was a particularly vicious Runespore he couldn't escape from quick enough.

Getting back into his snarky, arrogant façade Severus turned back to the boy "Now that your girly moment is over, why are you here Potter?" Severus asked harry in a scathing voice, like he was addressing a bunch of quivering first years "I was wondering if …" Severus' expression turned hard "Speak up boy! I can't hear a bloody word your saying." His voice was harsh. It rubbed Harry the wrong way as he was called the filthy pet name his uncle had called him for all of those years, those long years full of abuse and neglect.

Harry stood sending the stool he was sitting on moments before, careening across the concrete floor. His stance was defiant as he spoke up for himself "One: My name is not Boy! If you are going to speak to me you will address me as 'Harry'. Not Potter either, I am not my father! And Two: may I please have a pain relieving potion. I sustained an injury a few days after a flying accident and it is making it nearly impossible to sleep."

Severus raised his eyebrow sardonically before rebutting Harry's request "If you wish for a pain reliving potion you will have to make it yourself as it is on the list for tomorrow, not today." Severus sneered arrogantly at the boy before turning back to the potions he'd left simmering and he made a few minor adjustments to one of them as it had been simmering for a few moments too long. He breathed an almost silent sigh of relief as it righted itself before he turned back to slicing daisy roots.

From behind him he heard the clunking of a cauldron being set on the stone worktop before the trickle of water running down the inside surface as it was filled halfway and then placed on a low flame to simmer and he turned around just in time to see the tail end of Harry's robe disappear into the store room and heard the tell tale click of vials and jars being moved around. Severus shook his head in disbelief, surprised by Harry's actions before he turned back to occupy himself with his own potion.

After the noise and clattering from the various vials and jars had stopped, the workspace they shared turned quiet for close to an hour before Severus decided to turn about and check on Harry's progress. He did only to see said boy asleep at his worktop, head pillowed on the borrowed potions book he was using and all the needed ingredients lined up and clustered into groups for what would go in and when. He realized the boy could be quite neat as he sighed in annoyance at being left to clean up this mess.

He called down a house elf and asked it to get Harry back to his room and his bed before he cleaned up Harry's worktop, putting the ingredients back into their correct spots and casting a quick scourgify to sterilize the desk once more. After cleaning up he turned back to his half finished potion, back to normality once more.

* * *

><p>Present…<p>

Harry uncurled his aching arm from around the balustrade's supporting pole before grasping the top and hoisting himself up off the cold hard floor of the astronomy tower.

Harry was shivering violently, his weary eyes scratchy from lack of sleep and he silently cursed himself for being dumb enough to wear only a dressing gown and nothing underneath. He figured he'd be lucky if he didn't catch a cold.

Harry turned and made his way down from the astronomy tower, wrapping cold arms about himself to try and conjure up some heat, what little could be gained from his frozen body. As he made his slow descent, his emotions started to crowd him. Anxiety about the ensuing sickness, Excitement about teaching his own class for the first time and Confusion, about anything even remotely revolving around Severus.

A small smile graced his lips as the thought of finally getting to teach his own students but he was pulled out of his own thoughts by hearing someone growl something at him. He heard it again and he didn't need to turn around to recognize the owner of that particular voice as it barked his last name but turn around he did coming face to prominent collar bone with none other than Severus Snape.

"I-I told y-you, my name is H-H-Harry." Harry's chattering teeth got the best of him as he spoke causing him to stutter. He looked up into Severus' face only to see the man's eyes widen "Po- Harry, why in Merlin's merciful robes are your lips purple?" Harry could swear he heard carefully concealed concern in the man's voice but he couldn't push himself to analyze it right now.

Severus stared at the boy for a moment before he spoke "I w-was up on the a-astronomy tower. C-couldn't sleep so I s-stayed up there to th-think." He heard the boy stutter and watched as boys body trembled violently "Obviously you weren't thinking hard enough." He watched the boy shiver again as a draught passed through the hallway "For Merlin's sake you dunderhead, go to your rooms, to bed and stay there!" Severus watched as Harry obediently turned on his heel and strode away.

He shook his head in disbelief before turning and heading to the great hall "Winky!" he called to thin air as he stopped for a moment, a few seconds later a house-elf apparated next to him with a small crack "Yes master Snapey sir." The young elf said "Please make sure Harry receives meals during the day. He is sick and resting in his chambers." Severus didn't acknowledge his sudden mother-henning of the boy because he felt it unworthy of his time "Yes master Snapey." Winky bowed to him, her ears flapping before she disappeared to do as he bid her.

Severus continued onto the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Harry whimpered quietly as he tossed and turned, restless due to the shivers sporadically skating down his spine and wracking his body. After yet another tremor Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air at hearing a squeaky voice close to his head and seeing a silver food tray floating beside his bed carrying a bowl and a spoon "Master Harry Potter sir. Winky has brought some soup for your lunch sir, like Master Snapey be asking her too." Harry frowned at that as he sat up against the dark wooden headboard with a little difficulty, damp black top sheet falling from his sticky chest.<p>

"Severus told you to bring me meals?" Harry questioned hesitantly, a little skeptical about the whole situation "Yes master Harry sir, Master Snapey be asking Winky to bring master Harry Potter sir meals, so Winky brings master Harry Potter soup to eats. You not like soup master Harry sir?" The elf's ears quivered and her voice raised a few octaves with her excitement as she spoke energetically to Harry.

"No it's fine Winky, thank you." Harry nodded his dismissal to the elf and took the tray from her before she disapparated. After setting down the tray Harry swiped a hand down the side of his sweaty face, distress shone through as Winky's visit only served to remind him of Dobby -how the elf died to save him and his friends- and of the war.

Before his mind could go any further Harry reeled out of bed sending the tray along with the bowl of soup flying , the bowl hitting the floor hitting the floor on its side and careening over, contents spilling out onto the marble floor and instantly cooling against the chilled surface. Some of the liquid flew through the air before landing and matting the fibers of the nearest rug.

Harry grabbed his robe from the end of his bed where he'd left it that morning and pulled it over the bare top half of his sweaty body as he staggered out of his chambers. Taking several short cuts and secret passages, Harry ended up in the entrance hall quicker than he anticipated but he didn't care as he flung himself though the front doors and gulped in large lung full's of air but it didn't seem to be enough.

Harry wobbled his way across the expanse of Hogwarts grounds to the rim of the black lake and stumbled once before going down, his knees colliding painfully with the hard packed earth just inches away from the soft soil at the water's edge. Harry raised his face to the sky and loosed one sorrow filled, agonized scream.

* * *

><p>Severus spent the hours between breakfast and lunch wandering the halls as potions simmered down in his lab with monitoring spells cast over them. He was wandering absentmindedly and by no means whatsoever did he intentionally find himself in front of the boy's door to his chambers he told himself sternly. Blowing out a sigh of irritation Severus decided that just one look-in would be enough to satisfy his curiosity and he entered –In no way did he actually care about the boy- only to find the boys quarters empty.<p>

He exited the rooms with a click of the doors mechanism and from out of the blue he heard one loud anguished cry.

* * *

><p>Wow! So that last bit was a little intense. I actually almost gave up typing this chapter but I figured you guys would hate me so I continued in hopes that you guys will enjoy :)<p>

I'm getting cracking on the next chapter but I'm not too sure just how long it's going to take me to get the next chapter written, typed and posted so keep your eyes peeled.

Thanks guys for making this worthwhile.

Reviews brighten my day and make me want to keep writing :)

GreenEyedMinx xx


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note!

Okay guys, I know you all really want me to post the next chapter of this story but I can't and for that I'm sorry.

Here's the thing, I was travelling down south to stay the night yesterday afternoon and some black guy kicked in the car window and snatched my bag.

It had all of my important stuff including my writing journal which contained the next chapter of this story and only needed two more paragraphs to be a complete draft.

I found that I lack inspiration to write as I'm mourning the fact that I can never type the chapter I had written which took me longer than a month to get exactly the way I want it.

Also the fact that I'd just started to write the book I'd been planning for a year and a half, all my notes were in that book.

I hope you will all forgive me and I don't lose any of you as loyal readers, I'll be writing again soon guys.

Much love,

CastielsBabyDollGrimm xx


End file.
